Past Uncovered
by kuran kirito
Summary: Naruto is a neko who has an unknown past that only a few knows. When moving to a new town with his father Iruka he found out things that he wish he didn't. Sasuke wants him as his mate but didn't expect to learn the blonds past was connected to his.
1. Chapter 1 New House

If you like this story tell me what you think about the other two that I have written.

* * *

Naruto Umino- 15 years old teenager neko. With unknown past. Was found by the owner of the pet shop which Iruka brought him from. Lives with Iruka. Is bi.

Iruka Umino- 32 years old human man. A working therapist. Adopted Naruto (doesn't like to think he brought him). An orphan like Naruto because of his unknown past. Lives with Naruto. Is bi.

Sasuke Uchiha- 16 years old neko. Lives with Kakashi Hatake (human) and older brother (neko). Older brother works as a host. Owner is a cop. Is gay.

Kakashi Hatake- 35 years old human man. Works as a cop. Owner of two Uchiha nekos. Read porn. Is bi.

Itachi Uchiha- 18 years old neko. Works as a host. Brother of Sasuke. Is gay.

All of them live across from each other. Goes to the same school. And will find out things are going to be different. A lot different.

"Naruto"- normal talking

**"Naruto"**- thoughts

_**"Naruto"**_- yelling/shouting

_"Naruto"_- animal talking

* * *

_**"Naruto come out of the car and check out the new house."**_ Iruka shouted to the neko blond that sat in the back of the car seat who was sleeping in the light of the afternoon sun.

Naruto looked out the car window. He saw the new house that he would be living in for god knows how long. He didn't like it. Not one bit. But he want his father to be happy and for that he left the car and went to join his father standing at the door.

"Come on you'll like it here. Make lots of friends and met new people." Iruka told his neko son.

Iruka adopted him a few years ago when he saw him in the pet shop owned by an nice old man who was looking for shopper to look after his pets.

He saw him in the room all alone so he decided to adopt him and give him a family. Iruka was the same as the boy at the first glance of him in the room. The feeling on loneliness. Growing up with any parents around was sad and knowing other can't feel this feeling made it hard to move on with life.

Iruka didn't want the blond to end up killing himself at this young age so he took him in. They have been living together for ten years now. The teen was now fifteen while he was thirty-two.

"Ya, sure, whatever." Naruto said.

He didn't like the moving much. They move from time to time because of Iruka's job as a physical and speech language therapist. He got the job to help children and their problems.

"Come on lets go see the house and pick out the rooms." Iruka dragged Naruto into the house and gave the blond a house tour.

The house was two stories. The bedrooms were upstairs and a bathroom that was large enough to fix a tub and a shower stall in it as well as a toilet and a sink. There two closet that can be walk in. The bedrooms were big. Very big. The small one was painted blue. And the other light brown.

The movers have place their king size bed in the rooms already and Iruka got the bigger room for his work and office table. There was also a closet and a bathroom. He also have a flat screen T.V.

Naruto's room was a bit smaller than Irukas but it was big enough to fix a bathroom with only a shower stall and a closet. He had a bookcase filled with books and movies as well as CDs.

Both of the rooms have two computers that was lay on top of a wide oak table. There was also a few small shelves that was on the wall.

Naruto place his trophies there and set up his T.V with his games. Iruka had pictures of him and Naruto as well as his friends and degrees of working papers.

The first floor was the living room that was connect to the screen doors that led to the back yard and the kitchen. It was painted light purple. There was a black couch that they own, a Sony flat screen T.V, another couch which have a nice color of a sky blue. There were a few shelves and a table.

Inside were movies and games to connect to T.V, the shelves bare nothing so far. It had seem that Iruka got the place set up and told what the movers to place in the house. There was a piano made of red wood that gave it the color scarlet.

Iruka brought that for Naruto when he found out that the blond could play during a shopping trip for CDs one day when he was seven.

The kitchen is beautiful. Black tiles, an oven, black counter-top, ten cabinets top and bottom of the walls, a big fridge, a microwave, three sinks, and a dinner table made from ash-wood.

They left the house and went to the yard. There was a small place for a flower garden and a shack. The pool was covered with a clear glass controlled by a panel not far from the pool. The shack which Naruto found was to hold gardening tools and pool cleaners.

There were still things to be move and do.

"Come on lets get things unpack and see what if there is anything you want to change." Iruka said.

"There's nothing to change. It's a big house and I think I'm starting to like it. The house I mean." Naruto told Iruka who was smiling at the blond.

* * *

Across the street was a black haired raven neko who had been watching the blond since he had arrived.

**"Mine."** Was all he thought as he watch the blond moving his things and his fathers belongings into the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Neighbor 1Sakura

**Naruto Umino**- 15 years old teenager neko. With unknown past. Was found by the owner of the pet shop which Iruka brought him from. Lives with Iruka. Is bi.

**Iruka Umino**- 32 years old human man. A working therapist. Adopted Naruto (doesn't like to think he brought him). An orphan like Naruto because of his unknown past. Lives with Naruto. Is bi.

**Sasuke Uchiha**- 16 years old neko. Lives with Kakashi Hatake (human) and older brother (neko). Older brother works as a host. Owner is a cop. Is gay.

**Kakashi Hatake**- 35 years old human man. Works as a cop. Owner of two Uchiha nekos. Read porn. Is bi.

**Itachi Uchiha**- 18 years old neko. Works as a host. Brother of Sasuke. Is gay.

All of them live across from each other. Goes to the same school. And will find out things are going to be different. A lot different.

"Naruto"- normal talking

**"Naruto"**- thoughts

**_"Naruto"_**- yelling/shouting

_"Naruto"_- animal talking

* * *

It's the next day after the move and Naruto was already starting to like it. Even though he was far away from his friends he could always give them a call. Mornings are same as usually the same with Iruka waking up early and making both of them breakfast. Iruka would get ready for work and Narutto staying home till school starts which to the teen was next week.

It had been decided that Naruto would be going to school and his third year of high school. He skipped a year since he was beyong the teaching class.

"Morning." Naruto said as he walked in the kitchen still half asleep.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost done." Iruka told him as he was laying down a tray of bacon and egg on the table.

"So what are you going to do today since it's so nice out today?"

"Don't know. Might try out the pool or the garden."

Naruto was different from other nekos. Most of them hate water and getting their fur wet but Naruto love the water for some reason. He didn't know how to explain it but he feels safer and comfortable in the water and with Iruka.

"Okay. If you do go try out the backyard could you take care of the flowers and the frontyard?"

"Ya, sure might as well make it look nice since were going to be here for a while." Naruto grumbled out.

Iruka sigh and place the pancakes on the table.

Naruto digged in on the food since he was getting hungry now that hes not tired and sleepy.

Naruto washed the dishes while Iruka was getting ready for work upstairs in his room. He was almost done with the dishes when the door bell rang.

"I got it." Shouted Naruto.

H went to the door and looked through the peekhole. There on the other side of the door was a pink haired neko. An ugly one at that.

Naruto opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um. . . ya I'm Sakura. I live next door and I just wanna come over and welcome you and your owner to the neighborhood." The pink hair neko whose name was Sakura said.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

**He didn't like her and all she said was that she welcomed them to the neighborhood. Believing that the dislike was because of her ugly hair color and big forhead. It was pink for Gods sake. And that forehead was way too big for her head. He didn't know and some hoe he didn't really care.**

* * *

**How rude. I just welcomed him and his master into the neighborhood. Hmmm. . . maybe he's shy. He hot after all and I'm too beautiful in his sight. Yeah that must be it.**

* * *

"I guess. There no need to be shy. If you need anything just come over and ask. I'll help you with anything." With that said Sakura walked away but not before winking at the blond.

* * *

**What the fuck is she fucking talking about. And why the fuck would i be shy. She would be the fucking last person I would ever fucking ask for help. And no way would I will go over to her place. Might be uglier than her seeing her and hair and forehead.**

* * *

"Who was that?" Iruka asked coming doen the stair with his necktie undone.

"Oh, just some girl. She just came to welcome us here." Naruto told his father.

"Was she pretty?" Iruka asked hoping that Naruto was interested.

"No. She was very ugly. With pink hair and a big fat forehead." Naruto responded.

"That's not nice Naru."

"I don't care. And I was just stating the facts."

Iruka sigh. Hia son walked up to him and start to tie his necktie for him.

"Will you be fine on your own?" He asked his young son.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"If you need anything call me and if something happens call the cops."

"Okay."

Iruka walked out the door with Naruto waving him good-bye. Iruka took his Bentley Continental GT out and drove off.

Naruto went to the backyard and lay down on the bench sitting in the sun.

Unknow to him that someone was watching him in the next house upstair window.


End file.
